


I Won't Give Up

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Songfic, i started it and dont like where its going, or it was going to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on Jason Mraz's "I Won't Give Up"</p><p>(Or at least it was going to be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a song fic and I'm not sure I like what I'm doing with it.  
> If you like what's going on, let me know and I'll finish it. Otherwise, feel free to add onto it either in your own works, or as a contribution, gift, comment, whatever. <3
> 
> I JUST REALISED HOW IRONIC IT IS THAT I GAVE UP ON THIS ONE jfc stab me now lmfao

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

Gavin always loved Michael’s eyes. No matter how they looked at him. Be it in anger, joy, or annoyance. They were always the most perfect shade of brown. They were dark, like the night sky. But yet they were bright like the moments before the sun crept above the horizon. Gavin felt as if those eyes held everything he had never been able to find in the cool winds that blew over London.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

They had known each other for years now, and nothing ever seemed to get Michael down. But with the connection they had, Gavin knew Michael hadn’t come to Texas without some sort of baggage along with his suitcases. He had left his family behind in order to pursue a dream job. Maybe he had to end a relationship with a lovely gal so that he could chase his dream. Maybe he had fought with his mom about leaving. Maybe he had a family pet he laid awake at night thinking about, missing how it had cuddled up to him at night. No matter what, Gavin never asked unless Michael brought it up. Michael was strong and held his head up high no matter what.

_How old is your soul?_

Gavin always wondered about the ability of reincarnation…or a sort of soul recycling. As soon as he’d met Michael, the two of them clicked immediately and conversed like long lost friends. Perhaps they had been separated by oceans just to see how they would enter one another’s lives again.

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Sometimes Gavin could tell he was getting underneath Michael’s skin…even if the New Jerseyan was quite known for his temper. Everyone had their limits, and Michael met his more frequently than others. Regardless, when his fuse was lit and he exploded, Gavin was right there to take the blow. He would contain it the best of his abilities, because he knew it was how Michael kept from falling apart. He would smile at him when the storm rolled over, and his love for the fiery man would never cease.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

If he needed to, Gavin would remove himself from Michael’s vicinity. Their cramped office meant they sat rather close to each other on a daily basis. Not everyone could handle a heavy dosage of Gavin Free, but Michael could handle more than others. Though sometimes, he would get close to an overdose and it sent him retching to the floor. Gavin would quietly leave to fetch coffee and allow Michael to breathe. When he would return with his peace offerings, Michael was ready to face another hefty dose of Team Nice Dynamite.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

Michael’s fury always burned the brightest, but very few knew that his passion burned even brighter. He was full of laughter and love. Gavin saw it the most when it was just the two of them hanging out playing video games at each other’s houses. It was also then that Gavin saw Michael’s walls come down. From the corner of his eye, he could occasionally see him looking defeated. As if the world could crumble around him and he just wouldn’t care. Gavin would take that moment to throw himself haphazardly off a building in Grand Theft Auto, or accidentally throw his map into a pool of lava. Anything to see his boy smile. He wouldn’t let him fall through the cracks.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

Michael had often made it clear that Team Nice Dynamite was strictly platonic. But Gavin wasn’t going to let that deter him; he would remain at his side as the best friend he could be. He wanted to be the thing that kept Michael from crumbling, and if he did, he wanted to be there to help rebuild the walls.


End file.
